ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aribunta (Legacy Continuity)
Aribunta is a Choju who appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Aribunta was a Choju sent by Yapool to battle Ultraman Legacy and gain information on the Ultra, as well as possibly defeat him. The Choju was dispatched underground, making it's way underneath Tokyo to look for the perfect opening for an attack. The monster's movement caused tremors which the AKDF took notice of, initially believing them to be caused by another Telesdon or Detton, the AKDF set out underground to locate the source of the tremors, where they encountered Aribunta, who had created a giant cavern underneath Tokyo, with a large portal to Yapool's dimension. The Choju's purpose was clear, create a base for a Choju invasion of Japan, when the AKDF would least expect it. Yapool had proven to be a cunning foe yet again. Aribunta quickly attacked the AKDF, whose underground vehicles were not suited for combat. Two of their number could however face down the Choju. Akira Takeshi and Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar grew to gigantic size and took on Aribunta, while Akira transformed into Ultraman Legacy and battled the monster as well. Aribunta proved to be a tough foe, it's flames and claws holding the two at bay. Aribunta even fired it's acidic spray at Jet Jaguar, melting part of his metal plating until Legacy stepped in with his barrier. With his robotic ally down, Legacy took on Aribunta himself. The Choju was tough, but Legacy was determined to defeat him and prevent Yapool's planned invasion. Legacy instructed his allies telepathically to leave the gigantic cave Aribunta had created, as Legacy intended to cave in the cavern and stop Yapool's plan. The AKDF did so, and with no human lives in danger, Legacy went to town on Aribunta, tossing the monster around, and hitting it relentlessly, even tearing off one of Aribunta's mandibles. The battle soon met it's end when Legacy threw Aribunta to the top of the cavern, causing him to hit the "ceiling" and then quickly be obliterated by Legacy's beam, thus ending the Choju and collapsing the cavern in one fell swoop. With time running out to get out of the cavern, Legacy mustered all the energy he had and teleported out of the cavern, reappearing in a field nearby Tokyo, his color timer now blinking from the expended energy. Legacy then disappeared in a ball of light, reassuming human form and making his way to AKDF headquarters. Aribunta was later revived as part of the army of Choju Yapool created to aid U-Killersaurus in decimating the Earth. During the battle between the Choju and Earth's monsters, who were aided by Ultraman Sect, Ultraman Flame, Father of Ultra, and Mother of Ultra, Aribunta faced off against a second Arindo. The two insect beasts fought until Aribunta was destroyed by Father of Ultra's Father Shot, after he noticed Arindo II struggling against Aribunta. Abilities * Formic Acid Spray (ギサン噴霧 Gisan Funmu?): Aribunta can spew a spray from its mandibles that can dissolve human flesh and melt steel. * Flames: Aribunta can fire a stream of flames from both of its claws. * Aribunta Pit: Aribunta can lure in his prey by creating an ant lion pit. * Burrowing: Aribunta can burrow at moderate speeds underground. Trivia * Aribunta was intended to appear in the series as part of the Yapool arc, but his page was completed after he was suggested by MoarCrossovers. * This episode marks the debut of Legacy's teleport ability, though it may appear in stories that happen canonically before this one, thus keeping up the classic Ultra series tradition of making up powers for the main Ultra as they go along. Category:Choju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Choju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Insect Kaiju